Grow Old With You
by Jorael
Summary: A short fluffy fic, takes place when our favorite couple are vacationing in Greece, but what is Harry Up to? Featuring the song by Adam Sandler 'Grow Old With You'


"Grow Old With You"  
  
Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.  
  
It was kind of odd that Harry held a "Dinner Party" for no apparent reason, thought Hermione. And only inviting Ron and his girlfriend for four years Lavender Brown, Ginny with her boyfriend, believe it or not, Draco Malfoy.  
  
They were all having a lovely holiday in Greece, Harry, who had planed the dinner (which struck Hermione as very odd) had chosen a very beautiful location. It was an ancient ruin overlooking the ocean, It was very romantic. With the help of Ron and Draco (Who they have been good friends with since the seventh year), Harry put up a lovely setting. (a/n: just use your imagination, I'm far too sleepy to elaborate, considering its 2 in the morning)  
  
It did not seem like Harry to arrange such things, she should know, Harry's been her best friend for over 10 years, and has been her boyfriend for 3 yrs. She could still remember that day; She and Harry were doing their rounds since they had been elected Head boy and girl, and suddenly out of the blue, Harry had confessed how he Loved her, and have been in love with her for some time. It was a dream come true for Hermione, she had been in love with Harry for years.  
  
Hermione's Train of thoughts was violently derailed by Lavender.  
  
"Hermione!" Lavender said in a slightly raised voice to get Hermione's attention.  
  
"Wha-what?"  
  
"In was asking you if you know where Ron is." Lavender asked, amused at Hermione.  
  
"I didn't notice, I kind of got lost in my thoughts." She said looking around, she noticed that Harry was missing too, " Well, wherever he is Harry's with him I expect."  
  
Ginny who was listening said, "Oh, I saw them both slip off somewhere a while ago, but I don't know where."  
  
"Now what are those two up to now-" but Hermione was cut short when a spotlight was turned on, and were surprised to see Ron with a magical microphone, and was speaking in an unusually professional manner " Good evening everyone, hope you are enjoying this lovely dinner. And right now I would love to present you with some entertainment. This song was inspired by one of the ladies. Here he is:  
  
Hermione had a hunch who was going on stage, and her hunch was right. It was Harry. He had changed out of his dress robe and was wearing a black tux, with a bottle green vest. He was carrying a guitar (he's been getting lessons) and seated himself on the stool before him. He picked up the microphone that Ron used earlier, and said: "This song is dedicated to Hermione." And sang his ode with a crystalline voice:  
  
I wanna make you smile whenever you're sad  
  
Carry you around when your arthritis is bad  
  
All I wanna do is grow old with you  
  
"Wow, I never knew Potter could sing," said Draco.  
  
"Neither did I." Said Ron who had slipped back to his seat "I never really heard him sing before now, and I thought he was joking about singing!"  
  
"OH, that is just so sweet!" Said Lavender  
  
Hermione smiled at Harry, he smiled back, and continued to sing.  
  
I'll get your medicine when your tummy aches  
  
Build you a fire if the furnace breaks  
  
Oh it could be so nice, growing old with you  
  
I'll miss you  
  
Kiss you  
  
Give you my coat when you are cold  
  
Need you  
  
Feed you  
  
Even let ya hold the remote control  
  
So let me do the dishes in our kitchen sink  
  
Put you to bed if you've had too much to drink  
  
I could be the man who grows old with you  
  
I wanna grow old with you  
  
When the song had ended everybody was applauding, Ginny and Lavender were telling Hermione how lucky she was to have such a sweet guy like Harry as a boyfriend. Hermione was smiling form ear to ear, and looking at Harry with much love, he was looking at her too, with the same expression, love.  
  
"Oh yeah, Harry wants you to come over to him." Ron whispered.  
  
"Why?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Just go!" Ron whispered back.  
  
Hermione stood up and made her way to Harry. 'She is just the most beautiful woman in the world' Harry thought as he took in every detail of her tonight. From her Cinnamon coloured hair which she wore up with loose ringlets that framed her face, her beautiful chocolate brown eyes, the beautiful dress she was wearing, and the way her smile lit up the features of her face, making her look even more beautiful.  
  
Hermione could see that, Harry was getting a bit nervous about something, when she reached him. She wrapped an arm around his neck and kissed him gently on the lips.  
  
"That was so sweet, and I never knew you were such a good singer." Hermione said with a sweet Smile.  
  
"Well, I do anything to make you happy. Cause I love you, I love you more than anything. And I meant every single word in the song." He said kissing her softy on the lips. Ignoring the catcalls from their friends.  
  
"And I love you too." Hermione replied. Harry took her right hand and got down to his knees. He pulled out a small box covered in dark blue velvet. Hermione's heart gave a jolt. Harry opened the box and inside the box was the most beautiful ring she has ever seen. It was made from white gold, with the most beautifully cut diamond she has ever seen.  
  
"Hermione, will you marry me?" Harry asked anxiously.  
  
"Oh, Harry!" Was all she can say, she was speechless. That ring must have cost him a fortune. She looked at Harry with tearful eyes and kissed him passionately, with all the love in her heat. He kissed back with the same intensity. They broke apart a few moments later, from lack of oxygen.  
  
"I believe that's a yes?" Harry asked with a sly smile.  
  
'"What else would it be?" She replied.  
  
And He kissed her back in reply.  
  
FIN  
  
A/N: I SUCK AT ENDINGS. What do you think. Press that little button that says "Submit reply" to tell me. Well It is now 3:30 in the morning and I best be off to bed. 


End file.
